guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Servants
This section will detail the general overview of servants. Attributes There are five different attributes among servants, three of them standard, and two support, as well as basic and unique Elite versions of servants. Each attribute has a damage advantage against at least one other type. The attributes are: *Melee *Armor *Mobile *Ranged *Magic Note that all servants have a 125% damage boost against Masters, with the exception of Ranged units, which gain 200% damage. Masters have 200% damage versus all servants. Melee See Also: Category:Melee Advantage: 200% vs Mobile Disadvantage: 40% vs Armor, 80% vs Ranged Mutual 150% damage increase vs Magic These are the basic, default units of every tribe, available from the start. Being default units, Melees are usually the lowest-cost units, as well as tending to have less abilities than other unit types. Basic melee units: Candy, Drill, Kappa, Swordsman, Geroppa Elite melee units: Fire Wheel, Tengu, Leonard Armor See Also: Category:Armor Advantage: 250% vs Melee, 300% vs Ranged Disadvantage: 50% vs Mobile, 75% vs Magic Armors have high strength, high HP, high cost to summon, and low mobility. Generally of vital importance after the earliest stage of a match. Basic armor units: Gauntlet Body, Blade, Namahage, Roller Elite armor units: Gigant, Charlotte, Daidarabotchi, Convict Hammer, Bone Biter Mobile See Also: Category:Mobile Advantage: 250% vs Armor, 250% vs Ranged, 200% vs Magic Disadvantage: 50% vs Melee High movement speed with lower offense and defense, but with the important distinction of being the only unit type with an advantage over three others. However, they are vulnerable to the most common unit type. Basic mobile units: Bower, Springbock, Nekomata Elite mobile units: Engulfer, Mille-Feuille Ranged See Also: Category:Mobile Advantage: 175% vs Melee, 500% vs Magic Disadvantage: 50% vs Armor Good long-distance attack power against a large part of most enemy forces, as well as a huge bonus to damage against other players. Nearly helpless in close-range combat, meaning they need to be kept behind a screen of allied units. Basic ranged units: Pencil Guy, Ittanmomen, Twin Trigger, Gateau Skin Elite ranged units: Quadro Bailiff, Eclair, Kirin Magic See Also: Category:Magic Advantage: 500% vs Armor Disadvantage: 50% vs Ranged Mutual 150% increase vs melee Slow movement and little capability for direct combat, but generally have several unique support abilities, and the ability to cripple opposing armor. Elite Magic units tend to have extremely strong abilities. Basic magic units: Professor Blancmange, Wise Man Elite magic units: Blockhead, Spirit Seeker, Dual Horn, Queen, Blockhead, Heaven's Libra, Miss Tiramisu, Oyuki Tier Differences Besides, obviously, power levels, the major difference between unit tiers is mass-production availability. All Basic units may be summoned as many times as you want, many of them also are inherently summoned in groups. Similar to them are Minions. As units created by others and abilities, all Minions have expiration timers and will vanish upon passing of time. Elite units are unique, and only one of each may be summoned at a time - making them more akin specialized tools and siege weaponry instead of simply troops. Tribes There are five different armies, referred to as Tribes in-game. Sol, Izuna, and Dr. Paradigm have Tribes of their own, while Sin and Ky use the same army, and Valentine and Raven also share a Tribe. *Sol's Tribe *Izuna's Tribe *Dr. Paradigm's Tribe *Sin's Tribe *Valentine's Tribe Category:Strategy